


The best

by InnAbyss



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnAbyss/pseuds/InnAbyss
Summary: Saying goodbye to the Milky Way.





	

Looking out at the vast and limitless space Sara felt small and insignificant. She was enjoying her last moments on the Citadel, in this galaxy, trying to remember how the stars are scattered in this part of the universe. Taking a deep breath she turned to her twin brother, who was behind her sitting on a sofa nursing a drink with his head down.

“Are you ready?” Sara asked, 

Looking up Scott glanced at her, with red eyes, “It’s… harder than I thought.”

“Yeah… But just imagine what we’ll find there,” she wondered, “The dangers, the creatures we’ll see…”

Breathing out a small laugh Scott comes to stand next to Sara. His sister was always the adventurous one, the one who would get in trouble going somewhere she is not supposed to be. She could never stay in one place for a long time and he could never imagine her settling down and having something or someone keeping her in one place. 

Both of them looking at the distant stars and beyond.

“We are leaving Milky Way,” he reminded himself.

Laughing Sara looked up at her brother, her eyes crinkling at the corners “You still can’t believe it?”,

“Yeah, I’m trying to process it”, he said, frowning, “I hope we’ll find those aliens with three boobs like in that old movie we watched yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah, can’t wait,” she deadpanned, “I won’t be surprised if that’s what inspired you to join the Initiative in the first place”. Sara knew that for Scott it was a big leap, a risk, he’s leaving behind a lot of people. 

Grabbing the bottle from her brother’s hands and taking a huge gulp of alcohol she repeated “We are going to another galaxy”, she breathed out, “God, we are really leaving… I don’t think anyone will miss you thought,” Sara joked, trying to lighten up her twin.

Making a face Scott looked at her “And why is that?”

“Just look at yourself, who’d miss you? And then look at me, I hope this galaxy will survive without me.”

Rolling his eyes at her, knowing that both of them were trying to change the melancholy surrounding them and failing, he asked “Did you say goodbyes to everyone you wanted?”

Looking out, she quietly answered “What would I say? Hey, I’m sorry guys, but this galaxy doesn’t have what I’m looking for. Ciao, I’ll never see you again.”

Scott understood what she is talking about, she always told him, that she felt somehow unfinished, that she’s missing something, that she never felt that she belongs here. “So you didn’t.”

“No. Goodbyes are hard and after them, it’s harder to let go. What about you?”. They have bad memories of separation with someone forever, sometimes Sara could still feel the phantoms of tears that were spilled next to her dying mother.

“Ugh…”, 

“Actually, I have an idea,” Sara perked up, no time to dwell on sadness, “We are going to use all my alcohol stash, it’s time to make some last amazing memories”, she went to open her secret cupboard. 

“Maybe time to get alcohol poisoning? Sara, you have like 4 krogan bottles there, I think you’ll never get to Andromeda alive, and I don’t think we’ll remember anything after drinking.”

Grinning, knowing that her brother will never pass an opportunity to have some fun, she opened two bottles, giving one to Scott, “Don’t worry, we’ll leave in style.”

 

-

 

This morning wasn’t as good as Alec Ryder hoped it will be. He woke up to the calls from C-Sec and being informed that both of his children are in custody. Breathing out a deep sigh he drove to the C-Sec office, knowing the road well, as it is not the first time Sara and Scott ended up there.

 

-  
“Shuttle-surfing?” Alec raised his eyebrows at his daughter, he was no longer surprised what his children could do, and in what trouble they could get.

Sara without any trace of guilt in her eyes answered “Yeah, basically, I was on the roof and Scott…”,

“Christ, Sara, can you pretend at least?” her brother wondered, his head was slowly killing him, and he will not be surprised if he died on the way to Andromeda, the last bottle of Rynkol was unnecessary.

“Oh, we got lucky, they didn’t catch Scott shouting from the top of presidium and diving into the fish pond, and encouraging a krogan to swim with him AND to eat those fish, or when…”,

“I got a vid of you hugging a hanar and telling him about your middle school heartbreak,” Scott deviously smiled.

“Oh yeah, I think it was an ambassador… Did I really call him Bob?”, she started laughing, punching Scott in the shoulder, “He ran away from me!”.

“I also remember officer who told you to stop harassing elcors and trying to climb them,” he laughed, “It won’t be surprising if there’s headline somewhere ‘Ryder trying to ride the elcor’,” he joked, snickering.

“Oh God…” she moaned, “Well, at least I didn’t have an argument with a keeper” she chuckled, “And lost that argument!” she exploded, “They can’t even talk, Scott!”. She remembers Scott totally shitfaced, trying to explain to a big bug some weird theory about cosmos, and having one sided argument, shouting at that poor guy. 

“I don’t even remember…”, he said looking perplexed. He still regrets that last bottle.

Laughing Sara turned to her father, “Dad, we are sorry, but it was… Cathartic, and I promise that this will never happen again, at least not in this galaxy”, she said with a smirk. The galaxy puns will never get old, not even in 600 years.

Alec sighed, “I have the whole report.”

“Can I have it? I want to keep it as a reminder,” she beamed.

Alec looked at her and at Scott, noticing that they held themselves lighter than usual, like a heavy burden was lifted from their shoulders. He decided not to lecture them this time, their reputation didn’t really matter here anyway.

Coming out of the office, looking around the Citadel that is always so full of life and energy; Sara put her elbows on the railing to support her weight, feeling Scott doing the same next to her, she softly spoke “We said our goodbyes,” 

“Yeah… One last ride in this galaxy.”

“The best.”


End file.
